Uncle Vlad
|location = Express Car Service, Hove Beach, Broker |target = Vladimir Glebov |todo = Go with Roman and look for Vlad at Comrades. Don't let Vlad escape. Vlad is fleeing in his car. Get back to your vehicle and chase after him. Chase after Vlad. Vlad's crashed his car. He's trying to escape on foot. |fail = Wasted Busted Roman dies Vlad escapes |unlocks = Crime and Punishment ''Feed The Fish'' (5 /16px) |unlockedby = Ivan the Not So Terrible Jamaican Heat }} Uncle Vlad is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV, given to the protagonist Niko Bellic by his cousin Roman Bellic and introduces the player to executions, a type of assassination which displays a cutscene, if a pistol is used. Plot and Walkthrough Opening Scene Niko finds Roman drinking at the cab depot, apparently he is depressed because he has just found out that Mallorie is having an affair with Vlad, Niko doesn't get surprised and says that he was also suspicious of the affair. Roman gets angry at this statement and says that Niko should have alerted him instead of keeping to himself. Indignant at being called disloyal by Roman, Niko decides to take matters at his own hand and go personally talk to Vlad about the affair. Roman gets nervous after hearing this and decides to go with Niko to prevent him from doing "anything stupid". Killing Vlad ; Go with Roman and look for Vlad at Comrades. :Waypoint: Comrades Bar off Mohawk Avenue in Hove Beach, Broker. Niko and Roman confronts Vlad at the Comrades Bar, who escapes out the back door of the bar, leaving Niko to fight his two goons. ; Don't let '''Vlad escape.' Use preferably a Shotgun to kill the two goons without taking damage and get out of the bar, either following Vlad through the back door or the front door. Vlad will wait outside the bar indefinitely until the player exits, so there's no need to worry about taking too long inside the bar. As soon as the player is outside, Vlad will be show fleeing in a Marbelle. ; 'Vlad is fleeing in his car. Get back to your vehicle and chase after him.' ; 'Chase after Vlad.' Go back to the vehicle and chase Vlad, there's no secret here, just keep close to Vlad's vehicle through the chase and pay attention to the trucks and buses that can block the patch. Eventually Vlad will crash his car on the eastern shore of the Humboldt River and try to escape on foot. ; 'Vlad's crashed his car. He's trying to escape on foot.' Vlad will tell Niko that if he kills him, Niko will be throwing his and Roman's lives away for "that piece of Puerto Rican chocha", and that he has powerful friends who will find and kill them, Niko ignores Vlad and shoots him in the face at point blank range. However, Roman thinks that killing Vlad may make his goons kill Niko and Roman. But, Niko confronts Roman and says that everything would be fine. Roman flees, eventually hiding in a dumpster on Tulsa Street, Broker, thinking that it would be a good hiding spot from Mikhail Faustin, Vlad's boss. Transcript Gallery Uncle Vlad 1.JPG|Niko tells Roman that they are going to pay Vlad a visit. Uncle Vlad 2.JPG|Niko and Roman confront Vlad. Uncle Vlad 1.jpg|Niko confronts Vlad. UncleVlad-GTAIV-Execution.PNG|Niko executes Vlad by shooting him in the face. UncleVlad-GTAIV-End.PNG|"''You were the stupid one, Vladdy boy. Nobody fucks with my family." Video Walkthrough Trivia * The player automatically gets a pistol, if they do not already have one, after the cutscene where Vlad is cornered at the river. ** Even if the player is carrying the Combat Pistol, the game will automatically replace it with the normal one. * Vlad's car is indestructible. Even if the player fires rockets at the car, it will not explode, and the chase will still continue. * This is the only time that Vlad appears outside of cutscenes.. * Even if the player pushes Vlad in the river and then kills him, the cutscene will still show Niko dragging his body into the river. After the mission, however, his body will disappear. ** Vlad will still be covered in blood after his death, even if a weapon such as a Molotov Cocktail or Baseball Bat was used. * In the cutscene after Niko kills Vlad and he and Roman go to dump his body in the river, Roman will become frightened by the sound of police sirens. However, the sirens do not sound like the police sirens heard during normal gameplay. * The mission's title is a reference to Anton Chekhov's play . Navigation de:Uncle Vlad es:Uncle Vlad pl:Uncle Vlad Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions